Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general computing systems, and more particularly to, various embodiments for predictive data replication and acceleration in data storage environments.
Description of the Related Art
Today with modern technology, large volumes of data are storable on disk drives and other storage media; these drives can exist as a solo entity, or as part of a broader make up within a larger storage environment. For various purposes, data is stored locally and may be replicated to a remote destination. Data transfer between disparate physical locations serves, among other purposes, to add redundancy and security to the data by placing a copy of the data in a disparate location should the data at the original storage location become corrupt or otherwise lost.